This invention relates to a fuel pumping apparatus for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine and of the kind comprising a fuel pumping plunger which is slidably mounted in a plunger bore formed in a body, a fuel injection nozzle carried by the body and including a valve member which is resiliently biased into engagement with a seating to prevent flow of fuel through an orifice from a nozzle inlet, the valve member being lifted from the seating by fuel under pressure at the nozzle inlet, a spill valve connected to said plunger bore and passage means through which fuel can flow to the nozzle inlet from said plunger bore.